Implantable medical devices that are rate responsive monitor one or more physiological parameters of patients in which they are implanted, and adjust the rate of one or more stimulation outputs based on changes in these physiological parameters. For example, a rate responsive pacemaker may monitor one or more physiological parameters that indicate an activity level of a patient, such as patient motion, respiration, temperature, blood pressure, blood pH, blood oxygen and/or the lengths of various intervals within an electrocardiogram of the patient. A rate responsive pacemaker adjusts the rate at which pacing pulses are delivered to the heart of the patient in the absence of a sensed depolarization, by adjusting one or more escape intervals based on the changes in these physiological parameters. In general, a rate responsive pacemaker attempts to ensure that the heart rate of a patient is appropriate for the current activity level of the patient.
The rate response behavior of a rate responsive pacemaker is controlled by a number of programmed parameters stored within the pacemaker. A physician, clinician, or the like, may use a programmer that communicates with the pacemaker to program or reprogram these parameters. For example, a physician or clinician may specify ranges of heart rates and the rate response, i.e., the relationship between the output of the one or more sensors and the rate at which pacing pulses are delivered to a patient in the absence of a sensed depolarization, within those ranges. The programmer may direct the pacemaker to change the values of the parameters stored therein in response to the input provided by the physician or clinician. For some physicians and clinicians, the use of existing programmers and associated techniques to program these parameters has proven to be unintuitive, and, in some cases, confusing.
Often, in order to arrive at an appropriate rate response for a particular patient, a physician or clinician first programs the pacemaker, and then subjects the patient to an exercise test in order to determine the effectiveness of the current parameters at a variety of activity levels. The pacemaker may store data that indicates its rate response performance during the exercise test, and the programmer may retrieve this information and display it to the physician in some form such that the physician may evaluate it. In some cases, this process must be repeated multiple times before an appropriate rate response for that particular patient is achieved. Further, as the condition of the patient and/or the pacemaker changes, it may be determined on a follow-up visit to the clinic that the previously programmed parameters are no longer effective, requiring that the physician or clinician again subject the patient to this programming process.
Pacemakers that automatically optimize rate response parameters may allow physicians and patients to avoid multiple programming and exercise test iterations. In general, pacemakers that optimize rate response receive one or more performance targets from the physician, such as a target percentage of time for the sensor indicated rate to be within a particular range of rates, determine whether the performance targets are being met, and, if necessary, adjust the parameters to meet the targets. However, it may take two or more weeks for a pacemaker to reach the optimized rate response, and for the patient to feel better. Moreover, after this delay, the optimized rate response may still not be adequate if the physician erred in choosing the performance targets.